Little Cato
Little Cato is a main character who joins the Crew after he was freed from the Lord Commander but at the cost of his father's life and becoming Lena's love interest and later Boyfriend. Appearance Little Cato has bright orange fur with a turquoise blue mohawk, with a brown marking that leads down halfway down his forehead in an arrow shape. He wears a bright yellow sleeveless shirt with a high collar, similar to a turtleneck. He wears a medium grey skirt, a dark grey strap against his chest, wrist gauntlets and belt, gray belt with black buckle, as well as grey boots that go up to his knees and grey leggings. In chapter 7 of season one, Little Cato was briefly seen grown-up while trapped in Nightfall's ship, where his appearance was mostly the same, only he was older and had silver shoulder and knee pads; he also had a shorter mohawk. In the season two episode The Other Side, Little Cato, due to the effects of the time shard, was seen to be much older than before. He now had slightly darker and messier fur, and his mohawk was now slicked back. He wore a thick set of torso armor, including a chest plate, gauntlets, and built-in shoulder pads. He also had a yellow skirt, and steel knee-high boots. Thanks to Gary and the others rescuing him, he returned to his proper age and has since returned to his normal look. Personality Despite his young age (or just because of that) he is brave and rebellious. He is determined to reunite with his father after all these years. Like Avocato, he can be serious and threatening (but in a less lethal way). He also makes a smart impression and does his best to cause problems for the Lord Commander. Little Cato seems to be really bored in his captivity. In Chapter 3 he shows a little beatboxing skill. He also seems to be familiar with universal communication devices and advanced technology, as he was able to hack his way out of the prison cell. He even declared at one point that he was better at hacking than his father. He only smiles when he can make fun of the Lord Commander. Little Cato doesn't seem to worry about being killed by him. (In Chapter 2 he seems more worried about his father than about himself). In season 2, he started to become for laidback and actually enjoying doing fun stuff with Gary like dancing to Footloose. It also show he kind of have a big ego when Clarence challenges them to a game of thimbles, Little Cato brags how he was his homeplant Thimbles junior champion. Skills & Abilities In Chapter 3 he shows a little beatboxing skill. He also seems to be familiar with universal communication devices and advanced technology, as he was able to hack his way out of the prison cell. Weapons * Guns Family * Unknown Mother * Avocato (Father) Voice Actor Steven Yeun. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ventrexian Category:Sons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Boyfriends